The immune system defends the human body against pathogen infection, cellular transformation, and physical/chemical damage. Its dysfunction, either overactive or underactive, leads to various disorders. The dysfunction can be caused by aging, development defects, diseases, and medical treatment (e.g., chemotherapy or immuno-suppression). There is a need for drugs and reagents for treatment and diagnosis of immune disorders.